Observations of a Maple Tree
by dorotdsz
Summary: Ginny is feeling down after the kids leave for Hogwarts, until she has a little discussion.


1st September 2019

It was the crack of dawn and the Potter house was already bustling. It baffled me a little, because the birds had not yet left their nests and the household, which typically rises late, was up so early.

And then, in a flash, I remembered that today is September the first. The youngest of the Potters' kids was leaving for Hogwarts. Lily had been talking about it for some time now. I thought she was all ready to head to King's Cross station and was driving her parents and brothers crazy.

Just then, I heard Lily call out to her eldest brother, "James, you'll make me miss the train."

"Hold your horses, Lily. The train won't leave until eleven o'clock," shouted James.

I heard some more of their shouts mingled with the voices of their parents. The sun was about to rise over the horizon and I saw the pink sky above my friends' heads. I swayed a little as a gentle breeze rustled my leaves.

After a while, all five Potters headed for the car. Arnold, the pygmy puff, was comfortably perched on Ginny's shoulder and he bounced when he looked at me. I took it as a sign that he was waving to me.

Seeing Lily leave was hard. When the boys left for Hogwarts, Lily was still here. She visited me often and kept me company. I realised now that I'd see them only during holidays or next summer.

The hammock tied to the branches hung motionless and I heard the ghosts of the kids' voices

***

First week of September

My leaves are still green and I intend to enjoy the last few weeks of summer. Today, Ginny came into the garden and sat against my brown trunk for a long while. She was wearing an oversized T-shirt and pyjamas.

The weather was gloomy and I thought it mirrored Ginny's feelings, because she'd clutched a couple of stuffed animals and some of the children's clothing to her heart and cried. Arnold told me that she had been acting like this for quite some time, and it had started right after the kids left.

She'd been sad when her eldest and middle children had left for Hogwarts. But she'd overcome this as there was always another child at home. With Lily gone, she seems cut up. Somehow, I can relate, as I've seen so many birds fly from their nests never to return, leaving me with a void where they once held a place on my branch.

I'm not much worried about Ginny, because it'll go away in no time. Her low spirits are not overpowering her senses. Right now, crying is just doing justice to her sentiments.

I, however, tried to reach for the gray clouds and part them, just so sunlight could cheer her. But, alas, I've my shortcomings, too.

***

Second week of September

Ginny was back. Her attire had not changed much. Her hair was messy and her face pinched and hollow. This time, she had some photographs of her children — James, racing with his toy broom, Al, when he'd lost his first tooth and Lily, taking her first step. She'd conjured a blanket and photos were strewn all across it. Arnold was hopping up and down by her side.

"This was when the kids had fun kicking the leaves and jumping in the puddles," said Ginny, ruffling Arnold's fur. I knew she was talking to the pygmy puff.

She laughed at some of the pictures but cried most of the time.

***

Fourth week of September

My green leaves have started to turn a shade of red. So I tried to check my surroundings. That was when I saw a speck in the sky growing bigger by the minute. I recognised it as Erwin — James's owl. Probably Ginny saw it too, because she came running out into the garden, Harry behind her. Her clothes looked as though they were hanging on a wire hanger and she'd dark circles around her eyes.

The owl perched on a bird house and hooted loudly. Three parchments were tied to its leg. Harry and Ginny untied and read each letter.

Ginny burst into tears as soon as she read the first letter. Harry tried to reason with her and console her, but she seemed overwhelmed. He hugged her and spoke soft words which I couldn't quite make out. The owl looked at them curiously while Arnold stood in the corner, sad eyed.

***

First week of October

Yesterday was unusually warm for an autumn day. Molly, Arthur, Harry and Ginny were seated around a table beneath my shade.

Ginny had put out some biscuits and poured hot tea. She tried to put on a brave face but Molly was watching her closely.

"How are you, dear?" asked Molly, taking her mug of tea.

"I'm fine, thank you," said Ginny, with a smile which didn't seem genuine.

Molly didn't seem to buy any of that. She kept her mug on the table and laid her hands on Ginny's.

"Ginny, dear, I know how you feel — I've been through it myself. There's no shame in admitting it," she said.

Ginny knew instantly what her mother was talking about and her eyes teared up right away. She tried to conceal her feelings but it was in vain. A few moments passed while Molly and the others waited for Ginny to open up.

She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "I feel lost and alone," admitted Ginny. I could hear the quiver in her voice. "I know I'm supposed to be happy for our children, but I can't help the feeling of loss. They don't need me anymore, and they're old enough to make their own decisions."

This time she let her tears flow freely. "I've a void in my heart and time on my hands. I don't know what to do with myself."

Molly squeezed Ginny's hand and smiled sadly.

"There's so much more to your personality than being a mother. Try something new — something you always wanted to do but never had the chance," said Molly.

She brought up her hands and wiped away Ginny's tears.

"First, stand back and look at how well you raised your children; then applaud yourself for doing such a good job … not that it's the end of raising them," said Molly, picking up her tea and sipping it. She then gestured toward Harry and Ginny and said, "You could focus on each other and your relationship."

Harry cut in this time. "We both are fine in that area. We don't have any problem in our relationship." He seemed embarrassed and offended at the same time.

"I'm not saying there's a problem, dear. All I'm trying to say is explore your relationship - take it to a new level. Use your new-found freedom. It works wonders. You'll realise how you let your relationship slide in order to accommodate your kids — it's not a bad thing to concentrate on your children, but now is a time where you need to take your relationship up a notch," said Molly, chewing on her biscuit.

Everyone fell silent and I sensed the wheels turning in our younger couple's minds. They were trying to get their heads around what had been said to them. Arnold was trying to dig up the ground, looking for ants and insects.

Arthur, who'd been silent for whole of the conversation, spoke for the first time. "Change is an unavoidable part of life. While some changes are easy to adapt to, others are more difficult. We need time to get our heads around it. This phase you're going through is particularly difficult in many people's lives.

"We tend to dwell on our past when we should be enjoying our present. Every stage of life has its perks. Try to harness it. Take a trip together, or take up a new hobby. It's magical!"

This seemed to have done the trick. At least, Ginny had stopped crying. They all sat in companionable silence, a soft breeze showering them with many of my leaves.

"I'll go and freshen up," said Ginny after a while.

As she walked toward the house, Harry turned to Molly. "Thanks for the talk. To tell you the truth, I was about to come to you. I thought time would heal her, but the other day after reading the children's letters she was a mess. That was when I decided she needed a little help. I'm rubbish at this sort of thing and wasn't very much help."

He found Molly's hand and squeezed it. Molly smiled.

"So how come you're so good at it?" asked Harry.

Molly waved dismissively but said, "I've been doing it with everybody — Fleur, Audrey and Angelina. This time it was Ginny's and Hermione's turn."

"I bet Hermione already had a plan to overcome this," said Harry, grinning.

"Actually, Harry dear, this time I outsmarted her," said Molly, coolly.

I was impressed by her wisdom and would like to have said so, so I showered her with more leaves.

***

Third week of October

It had been drizzling for many days. However, this morning was pierced by streams of sunlight. As far as I could see, I saw trees standing tall and proud with streaks of colour: some yellow, some crimson. There were trees still standing green while others had shed their leaves and stood bare — each preparing for the next season.

Ginny paced the area under me tearing a leaf in her hand. The dry leaves beneath her feet crunched and broke into small pieces. Her hair was pulled back in an elegant plait and she seemed to be in a good mood. Her face was no longer gaunt and pale, but was lively. Arnold was perched on Ginny's shoulder, seemingly enjoying the ride.

I heard a heavy footfall and at the same time Ginny turned around and grinned at the newcomer - Harry.

He kissed her and held her in his arms. The golden light of the setting sun glinted off his glasses.

"What are you thinking?" he asked, a small smile gracing his lips.

Ever since their little talk with Arthur and Molly, they seemed to be in good spirit.

Ginny bit her lower lip, a sign that she wanted to say something but was also hesitant. Arnold jumped from Ginny's shoulder to Harry's.

"I want to focus on 'us'," said Ginny, blushing furiously.

Her blush, I swear, made her even more beautiful. I suddenly realised that was why Harry made her blush now and then, because she looked all the more lovely and tempting.

"D'you have any ideas?" asked Harry, grinning mischievously.

Ginny, who I'd thought couldn't blush any more, blushed to the recent colour of my leaves.

So last night Harry erected a tent beneath my branches. He performed a warming charm on the tent and I felt the tingling sensation against my trunk.

As awkward as it seemed, it turned into a night of mutual love and reassurance. The moon seemed to appreciate the idea likewise. Their moans and sighs seemed amplified in the still of the night. Even Arnold, who was always by Ginny's side, walked into some bushes and spent his night there. I felt like an intruder, eavesdropping on their most intimate and private moments. I have certain limitations, however, such as immobility.

***

Last week of October

Harry had lit a small fire on Halloween night. He looked a little dull and pensive. Ginny handed him hot cocoa and sat beside him. The air was crisp and cold, but the heat given out by the fire seemed to keep them warm.

Harry didn't speak for what felt like forever. The fire crackled and wisps of vapour came out of his hot cocoa.

"I miss them so much," whispered Harry, sounding just like a little boy.

I knew he wasn't talking about his children. Ginny placed her mug on the dirty ground and turned to him. She kissed him tenderly and rubbed his back.

The air smelled of smoke and shadows danced with the flickering of the fire.

"I want to see our children. They remind me of what we fought and won for. I wish they were here today," said Harry, turning a pleading eye to Ginny.

"I've talked to McGonagall. We can floo Hogwarts at eleven o'clock tomorrow," said Ginny at once.

Harry looked at her with such awe and admiration that I marvelled at their relationship — so natural, and so understanding. Each could cheer the other in their worst moments.

As they finished their hot cocoa, Ginny threw a blanket over them. Harry pulled her closer to his body and she laid her head on his shoulder and slept. I heard their even breathing after a few moments and knew they had gone to sleep.

***

Early November

Harry and Ginny took a stroll in the garden. Their voices floated in the air interlaced with the rustling of leaves and the chirping of birds. Autumn had burned brightly. I stood almost bare. The air was very cold and I tasted winter in it. I looked around and all the trees stood echoing me.

Even with all the leaves gone, I towered over the Potters' house and their entire garden. Winter will soon be here and I'm almost prepared to brace myself for another season. The freshness of spring, the heat of summer and the crisp feeling of autumn will always be in my roots.

There was a commotion down on the ground and I saw that Harry and Ginny were reading a parchment — Harry over Ginny's shoulder.

They looked dumbstruck.

"I knew Candace Cowry was talking about writing a new book," said Ginny, as she turned to look at Harry, "but didn't know she'd choose me."

Harry lifted her off her feet and spun her round. Her laughter rang out throughout the garden, defeating any uncertainty and self doubt that had haunted her.

"How come she chose you?" asked Harry.

"I was talking to her at Luna's party. She wanted to write about magical genes and I thought that was a brilliant topic. I even pointed out few aspects which she could use. Maybe that's what made her choose me," said Ginny, tapping her finger to her chin.

"What's your answer?" asked Harry.

"I'll do it, of course," answered Ginny, seemingly more confident.

Harry kissed her and when she withdrew he scratched his head making a mess of his hair. I knew instantly that he had something on his mind.

"Er…, I was planning on taking a cruise holiday," said Harry.

"Now?" she asked, looking confused. "It'll be Christmas in no time and children will be home."

Harry shook his head. "Not now: in January after the Christmas holidays. There's a cruise to the Red Sea and the Nile; it'll be warm. I wanted to surprise you but with this..." He gestured toward the letter and continued, "I don't want to make it difficult."

"Well, in that case, I can do the ground work now and tell her I won't be available in January," finished Ginny.

***

10th January 2020

The kids went back to Hogwarts. Harry and Ginny left for their cruise yesterday. Before leaving, Ginny looked at me. I was all covered in snow. Everything's covered in snow and looking pristine, which is elegant in its own way.

I know, by the time she comes back, she'll be ready for the new challenges which the next stage of her life will bring in.


End file.
